


Grace Notes

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has ideas for everyone, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tironian Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151908) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Sophie turned on her side and propped herself on her elbow, chin in hand. The sheet crinkled around her hips, but she was glad to be off the slightly damp spot underneath her. Nate stared at the ceiling, eyes glazing over as he began to breath more slowly. She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to acknowledge her. It wouldn’t take him long to realize that she wasn’t about to fall asleep or get dressed and be on her way. 

“Parker wants Eliot and Hardison to move in with her.” She couldn’t help but smirk. It had been so sweet, after all. 

“What?” Nate seemed more utterly and completely freaked out than surprised. He sat up quickly and shook his head. “No, no, no…that’s…that’s a terrible idea. That’s… You didn’t encourage this, did you?”

Sophie didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. Nate got that look on his face —the look that said he was working through consequences that he did not like. 

“What’s supposed to happen when Parker spills chocolate milk on one of Hardison’s, “ he paused, waving his hand around to illustrate that he was looking for a word, “things and when Hardison ruins one of Eliot’s chef knives? This is not a good idea, Sophie. It’s not.”

He was shaking his head, but Sophie stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. “Nonsense. The team won’t suffer,” She shifted, pushing him down onto the bed so she could straddle him. “Are are you afraid I’ll get the same idea?”

*****

Sophie watched as Parker swung her legs from the counter where she was sitting and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. They would all be there soon for a briefing, but it was just the two of them for the moment.

“You were right. It worked. Hardison’s not happy about the dusk from Eliot putting in a new stove…or maybe it was a new grill.” Parker shrugged. Sophie suspected it was a whole new kitchen. “But Eliot did something about the wiring that made Hardison happier and then when we went to bed he…”

“I’m sure it worked out quite well,” Sophie said, cutting her off. There was curiosity and there was downright voyeuristic curiosity. And while she had a bit of the later, she really didn’t need all of the details. She was thrilled, though, to see Parker had gotten what she wanted. And it seemed like it might last for a while too.

Sophie could hear Nate come down the stairs, but she did not turn. She watched Parker look up and smile as her eyes widened. “Ooh, you know, you two should move in together too!”


End file.
